Alice in Not so Wonderland
by DeatheaterTonks
Summary: A young girl name Alice moves to a new town and gets mad at her mom and dad. She then finds her self in a world of wonders. But ever thing is not as it seames in world where every one wants to kill you and trust comes at a price.


Kelly Wilker

11/13/09

P4

Alice in Not-So-Wonderland

It was a new home in a new town and I hated it. My name is Alice, and I am a 13 year old girl. My mom and dad thought that moving to a new town would be great, but it wasn't. I had no friends and I hate it. I am sitting in my room watching the rain run down my window, about to die of boredom! Suddenly, my mom comes busting into my room with a box in her hands. "Alice dear," mom says, "will you take this box of things down to the basement for me?"

"Fine mom," I say as I storm out of the room with the box in tow. I hate her so much; it's her fault that I am here in this town, alone. I wish she would just leave me alone, but I better get this done so I can go back to sulking.

Now, my basement is a very dark and smelly place. There are also a lot of old things down there from the last owner of the house. "I can't believe that my mom wanted me to do this, she knows I hate it down here, and it smells like grandma." As I try to find some place to put the box, I trip on something and fall onto the cold concrete of my basement floor. As I start to stand up I see a glitter of metal out of the corner of my eye. I stand up and walk over, past boxes and shelves, to the shimmer of metal. I walk all the way to the back wall and see a full size mirror. Curiously, I look into it. As I look, I see that my face is dripping blood. "Probably from my fall," I think to myself. So as anyone would do, I try to clean it up. As I look closer at the mirror, I see a room full of doors. "What the hell is that?" As I bring my hand closer to the mirror, my whole body starts to shake with fright. As my hand meets its cold surface, it doesn't stop; it goes right through the mirror. It felt as if I was sticking my hand in a deep puddle of cool, dark, water. I just wanted to run back up the stairs and hide in my room, but as I go to turn around, a little white rabbit came running out of nowhere, scaring me. I jumped back, tripping over a box and fall right through the mirror and into the room of doors. "Holy crap, mom is going to kill me."

The room is dark and it smells like dead things. "I think there may be dead things in here." I start to walk around the room and look at each of the doors. "What could be behind the doors? What wonders could they be holding?" Thoughts like these, and many more, are racing through my head. After a half hour, I go and open one of the doors and a corpse of an old man comes falling out. I start to freak and I run into a small side table. "That wasn't there before!" As I stand there looking at the table that came out of nowhere, another door flies open and out falls more corpses. "Why me," I yell as I start to run. I run into a door and fall to the ground. The door is the biggest one I have ever seen. It is made of the most beautiful wood I have ever seen in my life and looks as if it may have been hand carved. More doors start to fly open, knowing that more dead things will come next; I spring for the door handle, rip it open and run inside.

The door opens into a giant garden, full of giant flowers. It has flowers of all kinds. Some beautiful, and some with the most horrid smell that I have ever smelt. But there is one thing that bothers me the most, they are all singing! The roses are singing of love, the lilies are singing of heroes, and the baby breaths are singing songs of childhoods past. They all have the most beautiful voices I have ever heard, I hate it. I walk through the garden, wishing that I could rip their throats out, and come upon some poppies that are singing lullabies. I just had to stop and listen, but as I listen I start to feel sleepy. The whole garden starts to go fuzzy and I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

I wake to the wind wiping my hair in every direction. I feel my body moving, all most flying. In fact, to my horror, I really was flying. I go higher and higher until the giant garden is merely a little dot under me. I look up and see a giant bird with razor sharp teeth holding on to me. He looks down at me and smiles with a toothy grin. "Where are you taking me," I yell as I start to kick.

"Just to a little place I call your end," he says in a taunting tone. "Holy crap, mom is not going to like this one bit." The next thing I know we are flying over a castle that looks as if it jumped out of a child's fairy tale book. It has giant stain glass windows, colorful gardens, and wild horses running around. To a little girl, it would have left her crying for joy; but to me, it left me crying with the fear that I was going to die. The bird flies over one of the many gardens that surround the castle, and drops me into a nearby rosebush. As soon as my body hits the thorns, an unbearable pain shoots through my body. I feel the warm blood start to run down my arms and legs and I scream in pain. "Why does the world hate me so much that it would let me die this way?" I wish I could have told my mom that I loved her. The world starts to go out of focus and the last thing I see, before I let sleep takeover, is white hands pulling me out of the bush and taking me away.

To Be Continued……


End file.
